


Что-то внутри

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Game Spoilers, Gen, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Дженсен очень давно не видел Шарифа. Шариф очень давно отпустил Дженсена. После «Панхейского инцидента» у каждого своя жизнь. Пока не...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пара нецензурных слов.
> 
> Примечание: спойлеры из трейлеров "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided"; вольное обращение с фактами; АU-завитушка к новому канону: кроссовер с игрой "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided". Написано до выхода игры.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2016 для команды «fandom Deus Ex: Human Revolution 2016»

Сначала Адаму поступит звонок. Из-за того края земли, за которым садится солнце.  
«Адам, это Дэвид», — зазвучит усталый и спокойный голос. Ни прежнего рокочущего и вкрадчивого бархата, ни вибрирующего низкого рыка. Интонации узнаваемы, но далеки так же, как вечно тёмное небо Детройта.  
«Два года прошло», — ровно продолжит Шариф. Без запала и без злости: «Я слышал, что случилось в Праге».  
Адам будет смотреть на синее небо Праги и разноцветную черепицу маленьких, почти пряничных домиков. И на вспухающий раковым метастазом в полном безветрии густой чёрный дым.  
«Послушай, сынок», — тронет слух легко и привычно.  
Адам не обратит на обмолвку внимания.  
Как и Шариф.  
«Создатель», «шедевр», «не просил» — «сам подписал»... всё утратит значение. Слишком глубоко лёг разлом между «вчера» и «сегодня».  
Но что-то остаётся внутри даже спустя это время и ледяную воду.  
Как само собой разумеющееся.  
Автоответчик не предназначен для длинных и бестолковых слов.  
«Жизнь коротка, — скажет Шариф. Чисто и аккуратно. — Я скоро буду в Лондоне, перезвони мне».  
В низком, стерильном от невыразительных интонаций тембре послышится хриплая трещинка.  
Запись закончится.  
— Номер сохранён? — уточнит у системы Адам вслух. Скупой и сиплый, без эмоций, собственный голос покажется усталым и ничем не ярче только-только звучавшего.  
Адам знает, что не перезвонит.

Но что-то по-прежнему ещё внутри — и вскипает алой кровью, когда в подпольном халтурном подвальчике Дженсен узнаёт прекрасное: «В тебя напихано гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Твоё тело как технобомба, но эти штучки куда тяжелее, чем оно потянет».  
— Что? — вскинет голову Адам.  
И на секунду помянет своего бывшего босса: «Шариф, блядь!» — так же привычно и легко, как вечное навстречу «сынок».  
Мог ли Шариф позвонить тогда именно для этого, чтобы сказать самому? «Твои аугментации мощнее, чем ты считаешь. Пользуйся этим, не трать время». Предупредить, попробовать честно — и, как обычно, не вовремя и невпопад.  
У них не получалось сыграть друг с другом без осечек — никогда. Не срабатывали манипуляции, искренность, доверие, ложь. Всегда что-то ломалось и шло не так.  
С самого начала всё шло не так.  
И давно достигло дна.  
Адам думает, что Шариф, скорее всего, звякнет ещё раз. Чтобы таки сказать. Или поделиться иной важной информацией. В свойственной ему манере: так, что в процессе Шарифа захочется послать. Желательно нахер. Желательно насовсем.  
Адам помнит, как Дэвид решил рассказать ему правду про Иллюминатов. Пришёл в квартиру Дженсена. В его отсутствие. Торчал там невесть сколько. Встречал спиной, глядя задумчиво в окно. Начал без всякого разбега. Наговорил... ну, не поверил тогда Дженсен в Бильдербергский клуб, и в «они скрываются в тени», и в сказки про людей, держащих мир за театр марионеток. Шариф всё сказал честно. Но стоило или чуть иначе, или не тянуть кота за яйца и медлить — до последнего.  
А выложить — как есть — гораздо раньше.  
Шариф не перезвонит.

Адам будет в Праге, и в Дубае, и в Сингапуре. Лондона в его расследовании нет.  
Адам — оружие, считает себя оружием, помнит себя оружием. Он пользуется новыми апдейтами своих аугментаций на всю катушку — и тщательно проверяет их механические настройки перед каждым вылетом. Чем конкретно нервирует пилота с «цыплячьим» бейджем: Чикейн.  
Все эти апгрейды Дженсену были поставлены не начальством Интерпола, а в «Шариф Индастриз». Индивидуальные, скроенные «под ваше тело, ваши нужды», как гласил по-прежнему девиз корпорации Дэвида. Его идей и его мечты.  
«Не вздумай подвести нас, Дженсен», — говорит Макриди, капитан опергруппы. Самолёт кренит от турбулентности, бойцы сидят, пристёгнутые ремнями, их амуниция пожиже, гораздо проще, чем модификации Дженсена.  
Интерпол использует любые средства в войне против террористов. И принимает любое пушечное мясо. Простое. Элитное. Модифицированное. Или экологически чистое. Штампует под себя — в солдат, разведчиков, спецагентов — и смахивает, как гайки с конвейера.  
Адам кивнёт капитану Макриди и буркнет что-то вроде «Да, конечно, сэр». Как обычно, с иронией, как обычно, из-под линз.  
И спокойно, не замедляя шага, сиганёт из развёрстого брюха самолета вниз, на точку прицела.  
Остальные спрыгнут на минуту позже и гораздо ниже. Их парашюты раскроются в небе куполами натянутых тряпок.  
Лететь Икаром, без них, — может только один.  
И у самой земли Дженсена окутает и подхватит золотое сияние силового поля «Икара».

Телефон молчит.  
Дженсен не переживает и не дёргается в ожидании. Давно перегорело внутри, а если ещё что-то способно синим пламенем — то исключительно спирт в кровеносной системе. Дженсен своим привычкам «как провести вечер» не изменяет.  
Много работы, много взрывов, двойных следов и фальшивых заданий. Всё отчётливей проступают тени, всё ярче становятся нити, ведущие к невидимым пальцам.  
Панхея превратила мир в резервацию.  
Кукольники — продолжают забавляться.  
Шёпот во мраке, шелест и тени.  
Есть вещи, которые Дженсен помнит. Люди, которых не простит.  
И есть те, кого он понял. Но — не перезвонит.

Адам возвращается с задания. Открывает дверь.  
Возможно, это срабатывает уже какой-то внутренний инфолинк. Не тот, что встроен в башку, а иной, невесомый и почти неощутимый. Прежде, чем сообщит умная система:  
«У вас гости, Адам».  
Лицом к окну, спиной к двери — Шариф в обычной своей манере: встречает затылком.  
Приехал таки.  
Из Лондона.  
Адам шагнёт с острым чувством дежавю:  
— Вы опять у меня дома.  
«Без спроса».  
Шариф обернётся.

И что-то дрогнет внутри.


End file.
